


Long Distance Diweekly Prompt!

by SharkTheLordAss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkTheLordAss/pseuds/SharkTheLordAss
Summary: uh oh, Akko and Co have come down with a virus. The red team is told they have to stay in isolation and Akko is becoming very frustrated at the fact she hasn't seen her girlfriend in a few days.Part of the diweekly prompts as created by the Di-weekly prompts on tumblr!!!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Long Distance Diweekly Prompt!

In the red team bedroom, the three usual occupants lounged around the room during the warm summer day, the experience was unusual however as typically a Thursday afternoon would be dedicated purely to school work and the teachings of witchcraft. 

Lotte was casually humming to herself as she read through her book, she had decided to dedicate her sudden free time to re-read some of the earlier classics that was ‘Night Fall’, currently she was entranced by the love triangle that had formed around Duchess Christine, with her pre-arranged marriage with the Lord of the North Yorkshire county, Lord Drummings; as well as her secretive forbidden relationship with her childhood friends and butler, Leon. She tried to keep quiet for Sucy’s sake but couldn't help but squeal sometimes when Leon proved to be quite the charmer.

Sucy sighed as she tried to focus back on her work, she was busy brewing up a concoction designed to poison someone that was mostly harmless, but worsened and increased in intensity the more the person lied or dodged a question, it was basically a workaround to a truth serum or honesty magic, where a person could answer with a question or imply rather than give the truth. She smiled, revealing her manic grin as she carefully raised her Erlenmeyer flask filled with the essence of a Skuttlebug venom, just one drop could fall one hundred men.

Her hands shook as she squinted in concentration, she exhaled deeply as she gently tipped the flask, pouring the viscous green liquid. Her whole body flinched, quickly closing her eyes as a dull thump interrupted her concentration, the Skuttlebug venom landing instead on the table than in her flask. Sucy was quick to stand up, placing the flask back on the table as the venom bubbled and boiled a hole straight through the wooden table, eating through till it dripped onto the carpet where it sizzled further cutting a blotched hole into the classroom below them. 

Sucy grunted in displeasure, turning towards the noise perpetrator, it was none other than the red team’s resident airhead.

Akko.

She sat on her bed with her arms raised high holding a picture frame, her classic annoying pout had etched itself on her face, as it had done for the last few days. Sucy sighed as she grabbed her chair, pulling it up to Akko’s bed, questioning why she was even bothering. 

“What is up? Why are you being more annoying than normal?” she questioned as she watched Akko’s lip quiver in sadness at being bullied by Sucy. 

Rather than retort back, Akko instead gave another long sigh as she dropped her head back onto her bed, bringing the frame back to her chest. Quarantine had not been easy for Akko, they had become exposed to a dangerous and infection pollen which affected the bones of old Witches, making them incredibly flimsy and flexible, but for younger witches, it was completely harmless. It was equal parts hilarious as it was deadly, worse so as it was currently incurable.

Akko had been literally ball and chained to her bed, the rattle of the chain shook with every swish of her leg. she had proven to be untrustworthy in the hardship of not leaving the room until they were clear to leave upon ten days of quarantine, but had cracked after just a few hours and had attempted to sneak out to the kitchen in an attempt to ‘obtain’ some frosted buns.

Diana had tried to be as supportive of a girlfriend as possible but had to follow the rules set out by the nurse as every other student and teacher. They were to not come into any physical contact with each other, this meant no study or in Akko’s case sleep sessions in the library, no extra broom maneuver lessons after class, or subsequent make-out sessions underneath the giant oak tree after a good session.

Akko however was losing her mind, she was going borderline insane, she had already managed to get through three days, she figured that since there was only one desk which was more than not often occupied by Sucy, the homework would be delayed or abandoned altogether. 

Rather Akko had slowly begun stacking a largeish pile of to be completed work that rivaled one of Lotte’s books. Without Diana’s guidance, Akko had fallen back into her old habits of leaving it all until the last minute. 

  
  


Sighing, Akko glanced outside the bedroom window in despair. Without the ability to talk, touch or smell Diana, her energy had dropped to an all-time low, she didn’t want to even attempt to sneak out and cause accidental mischief. She was deeply missing Diana, despite being so geographically close to each other, it felt like Akko had returned home to Japan without her, leaving a long distance between them.

“This is so awful, I feel like my head is spinning on a merry go round while being buried under sand’ moaned Akko, as she rested a hand over her head.

Sucy chuckled at Akko’s misery, opting to rather use this time to mock her. 

“It's only for a few more days Akko, then you can hang out with Diana all you want” Lotte reasoned as Akko perked up in excitement.

“Yeah! You are right Lotte!” Akko declared as she sprang you into a sitting position “We can do lots of things when we get to leave here! Like ride out brooms and practice some more light magic!”

“Or practice how to manage you PDA” Sucy suggested, causing Akko to whip her head towards her, face burning bright red as Akko attempted to stammer out some form of rebuttal but was left speechless as Lotte giggled helplessly at how adorable it was to see a blushing Akko.

“I’m quite excited myself, Barbara has agreed to read Nightfall again from the beginning with me, so I’ve decided to get some early reading in so we can discuss it fully” Lotte beamed as she turned another page, locating where she left off from.

Sucy sighed as she got back up from her chair, placing it back under the now, no longer sizzling desk.

Grabbing her hastily drawn up notes, she gently placed it back into her own personal draw assigned to her, before resting on her bed.

Akko’s mind had lost focus of the discussions, instead of wandering back to stare at the photo in front of her. The memory was of the picnic just after the missile crisis, before they had started dating. A blushing Akko sat on her flying broom proudly with Amanda slinging her arm over Akko’s shoulder in congratulations, Diana however had wrapped herself around Akko’s arm leaving her a complete mess. It was the moment Akko realised she liked ‘liked’ Diana.

She smiled at the memory, her own grin meeting her the reflection of the glass. It didn’t last long however when the reflection featured Diana's beautiful face looking down upon her. Akko raised an eyebrow inquisitively as she flipped the frame to look at the underneath to see if it was some kind of trick.

“What? How is that possible?” Akko muttered as she scratched her head in confusion. It had to be some kind of illusion magic created by Sucy to mess with her. Akko knew how serious Diana was about following the rules when it involved Akko and her health.

A slight movement however caught her attention from the picture. Akko glanced outside the window, met with the facepalming figure of her girlfriend Diana. Akko lowered her picture as she perked up, ready to stand up and open the window but was met with Diana bringing a finger to her lips as if to indicate silence.

Akko spared a glance around her, quickly checking if anyone else had seen Diana. Sucy had clearly dozed off due to her long nights of potion brewing and Lotte was way too absorbed by her book to notice. 

‘What are you doing here?’ Akko mouthed as Diana silently giggled from the other side of the window. 

Akko scratched her head, unsure of why Diana was saying the word “colourful”, Akko leaned forward trying to get a better understanding of what Diana was saying. 

The whole disease was stupid, having to keep a long distance away from Diana was souring her mood, now to add the fuel to the fire she couldn’t even understand what Diana An was trying to say to her, something about colourful olive juice. Akko groaned as she rubbed the temples of her head in frustration. 

Akko stood up from the bed, picking up the ball and chain into her arms, Akko walked over to the window, pressing her face to it in frustration. Her eyes began to water as she desperately tried to reach her girlfriend but the glass contained her within. 

“I don’t know what you are saying!” She tearfully moaned in annoyance, Diana gently laughed in response, pointing behind Akko.. Another giggle sounded behind her,, prompting her to spin around to find Lotte watching Akko and Diana rather than reading her book.

Even Sucy chuffed in laughter, watching with one eye open at the openly gay disaster due that was Akko and Diana. Akko began to uncontrollably blush, as she wiped away a few tears, laughing at her own antics. 

Diana chuckled once again as she raised her wand to emit a bright yellow light, which left a trail behind as she quickly scribbled something into the air. Akko turned back to her to witness Diana give a quick flourish and an obvious heart, she flipped the glowing text around to allow Akko to read it before flying off with a wink and a light wave. 

‘I said, I love you Akko! <3’ 

Akko furiously blushed as Lotte squealed and Sucy howled at Akko’s embarrassment. This quarantine was a tough business, but a few more visits from Diana like that, and the whole thing will become bearable. 


End file.
